Carrilon Loch -- A Doctor Who Fan Fiction--
by Jbdonaldson0506
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to River Song before she was the Ponds friend, Mels. This is the story of how River Song got her start in the wild, unexplainable, mysterious and crazy life and times of Doctor Who. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start realizing what day it was. October 15th 2005. Great now on top of my Latin exam, the Doctor was coming. Just to double check, I reached over to my time journal that I kept on my bedside table and flipped it open and... Sure enough. October 15th- Doctor comes, Weeping Angels attack, and I save the world. With a humph I slammed back down on my pillow. How was I going to get out of school today and more urgently, what was I going to tell my mom? My adoptive mom that is. I was going to have to see my real mother today and she will probably not know who I am. So to sum it up, I have to see the Doctor, my real mother who doesn't know me, and the Weeping Angels. I was seriously debating whether or not to create a paradox and not get out of bed this morning.

With a loud and highly audible groan I got out of bed and stumbled to my closet to get ready for the surely eventful day. When I walked back out of the closet with my highly faded jeans tucked into my ugg boots and my favorite purple shirt with my puffy white down vest over it I grabbed my phone and with my insanely heavy book bag over my shoulder, I walked out the door into the snow. Yeah October and snow, but that's what I get for picking the Sierra Nevada's to call my home for the next years until I regenerate into the Melody Pond that my parents knew from their childhood when they were 18.

Just a little background on what I look like in this regeneration, About 16 or 17 with medium length wavy dirty brown hair, a heart shaped face, 5 foot and 10 inches tall and dark brown eyes.

Walking to the bus stop, I decided I would call my mom from school, tell her I was sick and that I was going to stay at a friend's house that lives near the school until I felt well enough to go back to school. With the squeal of air brakes, the bus pulled up and the driver slid open the doors for me to walk in. Walking to my usual seat, I threw my book bag down and slid onto the seat. As the bus rolled down the road, I stared out the window wondering where the doctor would pop up this time. I didn't have to wait long as we pulled up to the school and outside I saw a blue police box in the middle of the front courtyard, the Tardis was here and so was the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

I was jolted back to reality with a start as the bus squealed to stop outside of North Tahoe High School. The usual cacophony of sounds assaulted my ears as the other students started to unload off of the bus. I heard people muttering about the police box that had taken residence in the grass courtyard. I was tempted to go and walk inside of the Tardis but most likely the door was locked or Amy and the doctor were inside and I didn't want them to see me quite yet.

With a sigh, I pulled open the big double doors to the school, wondering which teacher the doctor was going to impersonate today, when out of the corner of my eye, I saws a streak of long red hair that could only belong to my mother. Deciding that I was going to be late to class already, I followed the red hair in a bobbing sea of browns and blondes. Finally, she slipped into a much less crowded hallway and into a classroom. I stopped short in front of the door. What else had I expected; I mean really he was a time lord. On the front of the door in big black letters were the words PHYSICS RM 399. Well, I had that class 2nd period, so that was one of the less thing to worry about. I felt a little lighter as I walked to my 1st period class and homeroom of Latin. Now on to the exam that I am supposed to be taking today. OH I know, a headache, which can get me out of the test because I really didn't feel like worrying about 1st, 2nd & 3rd declension nouns at the moment.

After making both excuses for being late and for skipping the test, I wandered the halls waiting for the hour to pass. When the bell finally ringed I was already right outside of the Physics classroom and was the first one in my seat. Sure enough when I looked up, I saw the Doctor and Amy sitting behind him at the teacher's assistant's desk. As the other students in my class began to fill in, Amy and the Doctor started to survey the students as if they were looking for someone in particular but not finding him or her, he started the lecture on… you guessed it the idea of time and space. He started out trying to describe time with his usual ideas

"Time is a rolling mass of-" started out the Doctor

"Wibblely wobbley timey whimey" I finished for him.

Everyone looked shocked. In this life I decided to lie low for a while and not many people even new my name yet alone had ever talked to me. So this outburst was slightly amazing for my fellow students.

"Excuse me, but what is your name" questioned the Doctor

"Carrilon Loch" I replied

"What an Unusual name"

"I'm Scottish" technically true.

"Ahhh. See me after class" was his last comment toward me.

The rest of the class went by vary quickly and I was surprised at how well the doctor was at teaching. When the bell finally rang, everyone else cleared out, hoping to be the first in line at break. The Doctor whispered something to amy and with her pouting, she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"River Song, how long has it been" questioned the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Sweetie" I answered

"What point are you at so far" I asked,

"So it is you" he continued.

"You still didn't answer my question" I persisted.

With a sad frown, he told me" The Battle of Demons Run."

"So that's what you're doing here, looking for me, and guess what sweetie, you found me" was my quick and witty reply.

"Yes but Amy never knew that River Song is Melody Pond and I don't intend on telling her just yet."

"How can she not know" I asked

"Because you never showed up" and with a low growl/groan he got up and opened the door.

Amy Pond fell inward with her ear pressed against what used to be a door. She looked shocked, speechless and flabbergasted all at once. A single tear streaked down her cheek and she let out 1 word

"Melody?"

'"Hi Mom" I said sheepishly.

I looked to the Doctor and asked him why I never showed up. He had no reply. Concerned, I got out my time journal and flipped towards the back where I knew that my entry would be but nothing. I started to panic and flip to any other page past the battle of demons run and there was nothing. I was really panicking now and I flipped to the front and the words were slowly starting to fade. With a yelp, I dropped the Journal. The Journal that had always told me what to do, how to act, and what in my twisted life was going on, was disappearing. I stared, crestfallen, as it slowly started to fade and then altogether disappeared. I was shell-shocked. My life was in that book. I had to find out where it went. I was going to find it. I looked up and saw the Doctor and Amy staring at me. Trying to regain any composure I had left I decided that I might as well tell them everything I knew. Right as I was about to start Talking, good old dad walked into the room carrying a tray of coffees and a many different bundles of newspapers.

"Oi, I didn't know that you had a student in here, I'll be right back Doctor." Said a startled Rory and he turned to leave

"No it's ok; I was just leaving "I muttered, losing all of my measly courage that I had worked up. "Bye, Doctor Smith"

On my way out, trying to think up a plan for getting the doctor alone to talk to, I heard Rory mutter "Who was that?" and Amy's reply of "Our Daughter"


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the Doctor calling out for me to wait, the splash of Rory's coffee dropping and my mother muttering my name. But none of that matter, only a buzz in my ear, as I stared at the weeping angel in front of me. She was standing directly in front of me, lunging towards the door. I was lucky that I came out when I did because she was about to make a move towards the door. Forgetting about Amy and Rory,

I yelled out "Doctor?!" and without looking away, I heard him open the door.

"Amy, Rory, don't look into its eyes" I yelled.

But it was too late and Rory had already started to look into the Weeping Angels eyes.

"No!" screamed Amy and the shock of it made me glance at them, as did the doctor. That was all the time the angel needed to move behind me and grab me by my book bag. Luckily for me, the angel didn't touch hold off my skin, just lift me a foot into the air. Then suddenly the Angel started to talk, except its lips didn't move, just the words floated into my head.

"Doctor, please help me. My ship crashed here and I cannot return home. I need you to help me repair my ship and allow me to go on my way. I promise not to hurt any human being while I am here on earth, but please, please help me" pleaded the Angel.

"Why should I?" questioned the Doctor.

"Because I will tell you a story of how are race began." tempted the Angel.

"Well, go on and put my friend down while you're at It." implored the Doctor.

"You must all look away" requested the Angel.

"How do I know that you are not going to transport me back in time and feed off of my time energy?' I asked, worried about my safety.

"I swear on the Angel Raziel that I will do you no harm. That is an unbreakable bond."

"Very well" said the Doctor "but if you do I will find her and I will save her"

"Look away" and with that I felt the angel lurch forward and grab ahold of my arm, a feeling of being on an out of control TARDIS and then suddenly, pure and empty nothingness.


End file.
